


More Than You Do

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, More Than You Do, Romance, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra has finally confessed to Levi. What's his response? Please enjoy~! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Do

_Rivetra_

_Levi "Rivaille"_

_\- 17 years old_

_\- A bit OOC_

_\- School's Most Popular Guy_

_Petra Ral_

_\- 16 years old_

_\- Doesn't really differ from the anime_

_\- Levi's (Number One) Fangirl_

 

 

Not Just Your Average Fangirl~

 

 

Petra walked in her classroom and sat down, eyeing her childhood crush, Levi. Levi was just talking to some of his friends.

 

_'They're probably talking about the next basketball game.'_  Petra thought. She assumed that because Levi was the captain of their school's basketball team.

 

Levi and Petra have been friends for a long time, ever since they were about five to six years old. As time passed, Petra grew feelings for Levi. She doubted that she could have him someday.

 

Her classmates knew her for liking Levi very much. So they called her "Levi's #1 Fangirl". But she couldn't help but fall for him. In her eyes, he was just...perfect in every way. She ignored all his flaws and appreciated him for being her friend for a long time.

 

Levi would smile at her every now and then to remind her that they were still best friends, even though they don't talk much anymore. The varsity basketball took quite a lot of Levi's time for Petra, so he can't talk to her as much as he'd want to. Although, he would still make time for her.

 

Since Levi never really showed feelings, Petra never knew he actually  _loves_  her. And _only_  her. She just didn't know it.

 

Levi would give hints, though. Like how he would always hold her hand when they're together, how he would always reserve his smile for her, how he'd always protect her, how he'd always ask how her day went, how he'd always show his affection and concern for her in his own ways, and how he'd be such a gentleman towards her.

 

Petra noticed those little things, and loved it. Sure, he's having a hard time expressing feelings, but he never fails to make Petra smile.

 

Levi had lots of other fangirls, of course. He didn't care if he knew that he would hurt their feelings, you could call him a heartless jerk, but, Levi had his heart set on Petra.

 

He wouldn't fall for any other girl besides her. Who  _didn't_  like her? She was kind, polite, hardworking, beautiful, charming, talented, smart, and graceful. And what Levi really likes, is that she's always clean and she had a wonderful scent. He loved all those things about her, even if it's just small.

 

Actually, he didn't care if Petra was with another guy, as long as he one-hundred percent knew she was safe and happy. Thinking about her being with someone else just makes his heart go down all the way to his stomach. But he isn't going to be the reason why she's sad.

 

He sat beside her, saying, "Hey Petra. How are you?" There he goes again. Being a gentleman.

 

"I'm fine, what about you?" Petra replied. "I'm good. We have another game." Levi looked sort of bored, but Petra saw something else...depression? Disappointment?

 

"Oh I see...but are you okay? You look kinda...down." Petra was really worried. _'What if I'm the reason why he's like this?'_  She thought sadly.

 

"It's just...I never really have time for you anymore. I try to squeeze in some time to talk to you, but I always get interrupted and end up far away from you again." Petra never saw him like this. He was just so...sad. So sad that it  _hurt_.

 

"Hey, look on the bright side. We're gonna win again because of you!" Petra smiled, trying to console him. Levi only sighed. Petra frowned. But at least she knew that she wasn't the reason why he was depressed.

 

Their teacher came in, telling them classes were suspended because there was going to be a strong rain. Yeah, some rejoiced, but others didn't look too happy. Looks like they had plans for the day.

 

They had no choice, anyway. No one wanted to get wet and sick just because of rain. The whole class packed their things and went home.

 

Levi was relieved he could have some alone time with Petra. He told her they could stay at his house for the meantime since it was closer. Petra agreed.

 

As they were nearing Levi's place, Levi started sneezing. Uh-oh. Someone got sick. Petra giggled at how cute he was every time he sneezed.

 

They got in Levi's house and shut the door. "Go upstairs. I'll make soup for you." Petra said, going to the kitchen. Levi couldn't really argue, so he obliged.

 

Moments later, Petra knocked on his door and came in.

 

Levi saw that the bowl of soup and glass of water were placed neatly on a tray. Petra set the tray down on his bedside table. She sat near him and attempted to feed him.

 

 

Levi moved his head away a little. "No. I can do this myself." He said coolly. "No,you're sick. Let me handle this, alright?" Petra attempted to do it again.

 

"No." Levi's voice was stern. "Levi...let me do this..please..." Petra put on one of her secret weapons. Her cute, shining, beautiful, pleading eyes.

 

 

Levi couldn't say  _no_ to  _that._

 

 

He sighed in defeat and gave in, which made Petra really happy. This way, he could rest later on and get better.

 

"I don't want you to play for the school until you get better but...I can't control your life. Although, if you want me worried, you can play all you want. So if you  _really_ want to play for the school, get better. Please. It's not so hard to do." Petra explained, putting the bowl down.

 

Levi was quiet for a while, but he was staring at her the whole time. "Fine. However, I'm only doing this because...of  _you_ , okay?"

 

Petra's face lightened once again, and gave him a soft hug. It was kinda quick, but it still meant something to him.

 

 

"Hey..." Levi whispered. "Hm?" Petra looked up at him. "People have been telling me that you're my fangirl?" She blushed deeply, rubbing the back of her head while sweat dropping, saying, "Ehehehe...maybe you got the wrong information?"

 

"Honestly, I don't think so. We've been having a lot of adventures together...and don't friendships turn into the best relationships? I don't know, okay. That's what they said, that the best relationships start off as friendships...?" Petra looked at him with a shocked expression. He knew these kind of things? Well sure, he's a guy but really? _Levi?_

 

"Uh..." Petra looked down, trying to hide her blushing and confusion. "It's okay, you know. If you like me. People told me that you're not just  _any_ of my fangirls, but my number one?" Levi was confused with the situation too, as it seems.

 

 

Petra can no longer hide it.

 

 

"A-Alright! I like the most popular and famous guy in school! Yes, I really like you Levi! I can't help but like you..! I mean, who doesn't? I know that you look like a person that doesn't socialize much, but you're so kind...you know? It's really weird..you have this voice that sounds serious, but it makes me smile. I've never met anyone like that. And so..I've been developing feelings for you, like everyone else said...I know that you won't return my feelings, but I'll still like you. No, I'm not  _just_  your number one fangirl. Let me rephrase some things I said. I'm the person who  _loves_  you most, I bet. I bet no one loves you  _more than I do._  I'm not bragging, but I'm your bestest friend, which makes me the person who understands you  _most_ , right? It's fine if you tell me that you don't like-" Levi crashed his lips against hers, making her utterly surprised.

 

"Tch. How do  _you_ know that I  _don't_  like you? As if you heard that from me. Petra, I love you too, alright? Geez. Don't jump into conclusions." Levi crossed his arms. Petra was just...dumbfounded. She couldn't register in her head what had happened.

 

_'Levi...the person I love most..just..kissed me...? What? This is just a dream, right?'_ She thought, it was just too unbelievable for her.

 

"Petra, I know you're surprised and all, but I  _meant_ what I said." Levi's voice was stern again. Petra smiled at his words and hugged him, listening to the beat of his heart while doing so.

 

"Yeah, you're right." Petra heard him say, she looked at him puzzled.

 

 

_"No one loves me more than you do."_


End file.
